


Грехопадение

by TheLadyRo



Series: Шпионские истории [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Cold War, Gen, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyRo/pseuds/TheLadyRo
Summary: На дворе холодная война, а в аэропорту города Лондона встречаются два разведчика — советский и американский.





	Грехопадение

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву для команды fandom Good Omens 2019

Мужчина в слегка старомодном костюме с широкими плечами и в мягкой шляпе стоял, заложив руки за спину, у широкого окна лондонского аэропорта и наблюдал за вереницей людей, садящихся в самолет. Кажется, его особое внимание привлекала одна пара: женщина цеплялась за рукав мужчины и нервно оглядывалась, а тот держался подчеркнуто спокойно, разве что плечи его были задраны слишком высоко. Вот пара поднялась по трапу и скрылась в недрах машины. Стюардесса закрыла дверь. Ветер понес по взлетному полю пыль, закручивая вокруг стоек шасси. На горизонте клубились тучи, но погода все еще оставалась летной — ничто не должно было помешать рейсу отправиться вовремя.

— Просто не верится, что ему это удалось, верно? — раздался голос за плечом мужчины. Тот не вздрогнул, лишь очень медленно повернул голову и так же медленно поднял брови. — Адам Первицкий, атташе по культуре посольства Польской народной республики в Великобритании — и стриптизерша из Пуэрто-Рико? Кто бы мог подумать.

— Вы, очевидно, — качнул головой человек в шляпе. — Кстати говоря, кто вы?

Говоривший — высокий мужчина, затянутый в ультрамодные узкие штаны и прячущий глаза за черными очками, — изобразил намек на поклон.

— Энтони Дж. Кроули, специальный корреспондент NBC в Англии. Мы встречались с вами на новогоднем приеме в советском посольстве, господин... ах, простите, товарищ Азаров.

— О, в самом деле. Кажется, этот тот прием, с которого вас вынуждены были выпроводить?

— Возражаю! Меня не выпроваживали, я сам решил покинуть ваши гостеприимные стены.

— После того, как устроили скандал, приставали к Деду Морозу и пытались петь рождественские гимны?

— Что я могу сказать?... Вы, русские, не умеете веселиться, но коньяк и икра у вас превосходные. 

— Приятно слышать, но это не объясняет того, что вы делаете здесь, господин... Кроули.

Вышеупомянутый господин ухватил собеседника за рукав и, радостно оскалившись, сообщил:

— То же, что и вы, мистер Азаров.

— Готовите статью о забастовке английских пилотов?

— Скучища! — даже через черные очки было видно, как Кроули закатил глаза. — Мы оба знаем, кто вы такой, товарищ Феликс Азаров. Помимо того, что журналист газеты «Правда». И мы оба знаем, что вы знаете, кто я такой. Помимо того, что представитель американского телеканала. Между прочим… — Кроули махнул рукой в сторону самолета, который уже заводил двигатели. — Это и впрямь была моя идея. Я особенно горжусь именем. Хорошая работа, согласитесь?

— Использовать Еву, чтобы соблазнить Адама? — в голосе Азарова звучало осуждение, но уголки его губ предательски дрогнули. — Вы только из-за имени ее выбрали?

— Нет, разумеется, еще из-за стремления к легкому заработку, имя было лишь вишенкой на торте. А вы, значит, знакомы с библейскими текстами, господин коммунист?

— Я знаком с историей мировой культуры. Всегда полезно, знаете ли, получше изучить тех, с кем борешься. Наверняка вам близка эта идея. Даже если методы борьбы у вас...

Кроули пожал плечами.

— Обычные методы. Подсунуть дипломату стриптизершу, получить компрометирующие фото, предъявить их ему и потребовать сотрудничества… Ничего нового, но всегда работает.

Собеседник кивнул. В игре, уже давно ведшейся между их сторонами, подобные ходы и впрямь были обычными. Правда, заканчивались они обычно иначе.

— И как вы себя чувствуете в роли Купидона, господин Кроули? Каково это — знать, что вы помогли двум людям найти истинную любовь?

— Истинную любовь? Да вы романтик, мистер Азаров! Коммунист-романтик, это любопытно.

— Что, если не любовь, по вашему, заставило девушку отказаться от вашего вознаграждения и остаться с этим мужчиной? Что заставило его бросить родину и карьеру и бежать в неизвестность, рискуя навлечь на себя гнев двух разведок? Конечно же, это любовь. Вы можете гордиться собой.

— Чем тут гордиться? Теперь придется писать кучу бумажек, оправдывая уже потраченные средства! И искать нового сексуально неудовлетворенного дипломата. И кстати говоря — а каким образом ему удалось избежать внимания собственной службы безопасности и пройти пограничный контроль? Насколько я понимаю, у него внезапно оказались чистенькие документы на совершенно новое имя. Откуда бы, мистер Азаров? И как это связано с вашим появлением в аэропорту как раз в момент отправки рейса на Женеву?

Впервые за весь разговор русский опустил глаза, пусть даже лишь на миг, и на его щеках проступил еле заметный румянец. 

— Они не совершили никакого преступления. К тому же женщина ждет ребенка! Если кто-то и решился им помочь, наверняка он сделал это из простого человеческого сострадания, и его вполне можно понять.

— О, безусловно, безусловно, — протянул американец, сунув руки в карманы и покачиваясь на пятках. — Однако разведчик, предположительно позволивший ускользнуть от правосудия изменнику родины, может попасть в большие неприятности.

— Как и разведчик, предположительно заваливший важную вербовку, не так ли?

— Значит, обоим этим гипотетическим разведчикам повезло, что начальство не узнает об их промашках, а? Просто… не узнает. Без обязательств.

Азаров повернулся и окинул своего собеседника долгим взглядом — от волос вызывающе-медного цвета до носков ботинок из змеиной кожи. Помолчал и решительно кивнул.

— Полагаю, им и впрямь повезло. Приятно было поболтать, мистер Кроули.

Он приподнял шляпу, прощаясь, и зашагал прочь, а американец проводил его не менее долгим оценивающим взглядом. После чего криво усмехнулся и пробормотал:

— Луи, я думаю, это начало прекрасной дружбы.


End file.
